


Why not?

by RexxieRoulette



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcholism, Angst, Anxiety, Concerts, Depression, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Loosely based off real life, M/M, Sex, Smut, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexxieRoulette/pseuds/RexxieRoulette
Summary: The story of 4 friends embarking on a journey to follow their hearts, attend amazing concerts, and make memories of a lifetime.A chance meeting is upon them, will they take it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda back? Sorta. Ignore my other story. Anyway, this is loosely based off mine, and my friends' time traveling around to attend the concerts in North America for the Eyes on You tour. I won't tell you what really happened and what I've made up, so you'll just have to guess. ahahhaaa.... Anyway. Tags will be updated as we go, and i have no idea when I will post the next chapter.  
> Enjoy.  
> Dedicated to my 3 friends, Nessa, Maegs and Bryia.

“Wait...”

 

Violet stop her fork midway to her mouth, food hovering steadily. Raising a perfectly groomed brow, she waits.

 

“Are you saying you _don’t_ want P1?!” Raven asked, surprise evident in her tone. Violet shrugs, finally eating the food hovering in front of her. “But its GOT7!! I _need_ to see Yugyeom up close again!”

 

“I agree with Raven.” Maegs chimed in, words muffled from a mouth full of food. “Seeing Jackson live again, _that_ close – plus getting to _touch_ him again? I’m all for it.”

 

With a sigh, Violet wipes her mouth, careful not to smudge her lipstick. “We have P1 for New York already, so you’ll see him up close again.” She states matter-of-factly, a moment passes before she adds, “You don’t have to come sit with me. But I’ve been so many floor shows. The people, the sweat.” Violet makes a face at that. “I just want to enjoy the show, have a few drinks, and just watch our boys do their thing, ya know?”

 

Raven stares, mouth slightly ajar. “But what about hi-touch? Don’t you want to see them up close again?”

 

“And pay _hundreds_ of dollars just to graze their fingers? No thanks. Plus they never notice me anyway.” Violet leans back in her chair with a huff, disappointment evident. “Like I said Rave. You don’t have to sit with me. By all means, go get P1 tickets if you desire, just buy one less. Also, didn’t you make enough of a fool of yourself in Toronto? What if he remembers you?” Violet asked, wiggling her brows.Raven’s face heats up while she squeaks out a retort to her friend.

 

“Do you agree with her Bry?” Maegs inquired the silent fourth member at their table.

 

Bryia shrugs, a spoonful of whatever shes eating in her mouth. “I don’t agree entirely, but I do understand. I was thinking of doing the same, to be honest.” Taking a sip of her water, she sighs. “And like Violet mentioned, they don’t notice us anyway. Like, I’ve been vying for attention from Jinyoungie for years, and he just ignores me. So I think we should do this. All of us!”

 

“But why!” The two whining ask, pouting intensely.

 

“Like I _said._ You. Guys. Don’t. Have. To. Sit. With. Us.”

 

“But we don’t want to be separated from you two!” Raven whines more, eyes glossy from forced tears. Violet and Bryia simply glance at one another, then back at her with a brow raised, clearly not falling for the waterworks. With a dejected sigh, Maegs nods and agrees. “Fiiiiiiine.” They both pout once more. “But we are getting drunk as fuck after, deal?”

 

Violet and Bryia smile and nod. “Deal.”

 

__

 

“Hurry up Vi!”

 

“Oh shush. You can’t rush _perfection_.” Violet puckered her deep red lips, blowing a kiss.

 

“I don’t see why you _have_ to be dressing up so much. It’s not like we have P1.” Raven pointed out, fixing the last bits of her makeup in the mirror for the third time in a row. “Jaebum won’t see how _perfection_ looks either.” Raven stuck her tongue out at Violet, as the oldest throws a pillow at her, everyone laughing.

 

“You’re apart of the maknae line Raven! You better respect your elders!” Violet could barely contain her giggles as she said it.

 

“There are four of us! Half of us are the maknae line, the other is the uh..” Raven scratches her head, puzzled. “What’s the honorific for older sister again?”

 

Maegs and Bryia burst out laughing, trying hard to be silent during the bickering.

 

“ _Noona_.” Bryia says through giggles, wiping stray tears quickly.

 

“Ah! Yeah. That!” Raven slumps in her chair. “I don’t understand why we use honorifics anyways. We aren’t even Korean.”

 

Violet throws another pillow at Raven. “Just suck it up babe. You learn to deal with it.”

 

“Its not that complicated Rave.” Maegs chimes in, bumping shoulders with the younger. “Plus, don’t you want to see Yugyeom’s face when you call him _Oppa_?”

 

“The only way I’d call him _oppa_ is if I’m riding him.” Raven says under her breath, but the others hear, exploding in laughter and throw more pillows at her.

 

“You’re such a pervert Rave!”

 

Raven simply shrugs, not denying this fact.

 

__

 

2 hours later, the 4 girls were seated in their section, sipping away at their drinks and waiting for the show to start.

 

“It’s nice not having to stand for 6 hours.” Maegs comments nonchalantly, seated at the end of their row, downing her _*Just Right_ cocktail. “My feet and legs will love me later.”

 

“See? Told you it was a good idea. We are going to the New York show anyway. You’ll get another chance to stand for that long.” Bryia pipes up with a wink, taking a shot of her _*If You Do_.

 

“Oh yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask.” Raven starts, taking a sip of her drink and looking over. “Why aren’t we going to the Houston show?”

 

“That’s not entirely true.” Violet starts, leaning forward and pointing at them. “ _We_ are not going to the Houston show. _Bryia_ is.”

 

“Ah, true true.” Raven and Maegs turn on Bryia, eyes questioning. “Why are you going alone?”

 

“I’m not going _alone_ per se. Just with a few friends. They’re here at the other shows too!” Bryia’s face turned pink as she rambled on, taking another sip of her drink to cool her off. Raven and Maegs just giggle, poking her cheeks and calling her cute.

 

“You should blush like that in front of your Jinyoungie. Then he’ll have no choice but to swoon for you.” Violet points out, smirking into her cup. Bryia slaps her arm, hiding her heated face behind her hands.

 

“Wait, hey guys!” Maegs suddenly points, “Isn’t that Tammy?”

 

“What? No way.” Violet retorts, downing her drink and scoffing. “Marks family always gets VIP. Why would his sister be sitting in the crowd?”

 

“Maybe she wanted to enjoy the show like a normal person?” Raven pipes up, dodging Violets elbow in the process.

 

“Do you think we can ask for a picture?” Bryia asks, already pulling out her phone. “That wouldn’t be _too weird_ , right?”

 

Maegs shakes her head, “Nah, she’s like royalty in Kpop. Everyone knows Marks family.” Bryia turns and stares at Maegs, confusion riddling her features. “It’s not weird dammit. Go ask.”

 

Bryia curls into her seat, blushing nervously. “I don’t want to go alone.”

 

With a sigh, Violet stands, holding her hand out for Bryia. “Come on Bry, lets go.”

 

Raven and Maegs watch in wonder as Violet and Bryia head down the steps, crossing the still empty seats to get closer. Once close enough, Violet calls out, not too loud, but enough that the girls further up could hear. Violet shakes Tammy’s hand, a genuine smile on both their faces as they chat. Violet points to Raven and Maegs, Tammy shifts to see them and wave, the two girls waving back with sincere smiles. They continue talking for a little bit before Violet gestures to Bryia, clearly asking if they could get a picture. Tammy nods enthusiastically, pointing at Violet and Bryia then up at Raven and Maegs. Violet smiles, nods then turns her attention to the two girls sitting down, waving them to come closer. Tammy gets up and the three girls head to the stairway for more room.

 

Raven and Maegs glance at once another, both way too nervous to meet new people, but still stand anyway. As they head down the steps they hear the tail end of the conversation between Violet and Tammy.

 

“Are you sure you want of picture of _me?_ ” Tammy asks, clearly still flustered at the idea.

 

The four girls nod gingerly, big smiles on their faces.

 

“You’re like royalty to us!” Bryia chimes in, smiling wide.

 

“Plus you’re incredibly beautiful, so it’d be a shame to not get a photo.” Violet adds, winking.

 

Tammy blushes, then nods, fixing her hair quickly before making her way to stand in between the four girls. Violet readies the camera before trying to maneuver to take the picture, as Tammy opens her mouth to speak again.

 

“If you girls want, I’m headed backstage after the concert. You can stop by and say hello.”

 

Violet almost drops her phone, catching it quickly before staring at the eldest girl between them. “You’re joking.” She deadpans, clearly not falling for the trick.

 

Tammy simply laughs, gesturing for her to retake the photo.

 

After the picture is done, they separate, a healthy distance between the four girls and Marks sister.

 

Tammy clasps her hands together once more, clearly weirded out by the awkward tension. “The show is gonna start soon. You girls should head back to your seats. I’ll catch you after, ok?” She winks before retreating to her assigned seat, leaving the girls flustered and curious.

 

Raven pokes Violet in the ribs as they walk back to their seats. “She wasn’t serious, was she?” Maegs and Bryia nod in question as well, all eyes on their unofficial leader.

 

Violet just shrugs. “Lets just watch the show. It’s about to start.”

 

__

 

“Dude! That show was amazing. I love their dance breaks!” Raven cries out, standing and stretching. “I absolutely _adore_ Yugyeom’s body.”

 

“You gonna wipe off the drool there kiddo?” Violet pokes Raven in the cheek, standing as well. Raven swats her hand away, grumbling. Bryia is already at the stairway, leaning against the railing and watching the three of them slowly get up. “Hey yo Maegs. Lets go!” Violet pushes her shoulder, trying to get her attention from her phone screen.

 

“Duuuude. Did you guys see Jackson’s _body_? Unf. I think I got good pictures this time!” Maegs starts rambling, scrolling through the millions of photos she took during the show – particularly during Jackson and Yugyeom’s Phoenix performance.

 

“Yeah yeah. Get your sorry ass up now and show us at the bar.” Violet snags Maegs’ phone away and books it down the stairs. Raven follows quickly, giggling along. Bryia simply rolls her eyes, making her way down as Maegs storms after the eldest, shouting.

 

They make it to the main floor of the Forum and all catch their breath, laughing and pushing each other around in the process.

 

“Alright, lets book an uber and get out -”

 

“Hey! Violet!”

 

The four girls look around, unsure who called out to their oldest member. Violet scans the room, crowded and sweaty as people buzz with energy and post concert blues already setting in. Finally her eyes land on the woman they were talking to earlier.

 

Tammy waltzes up to them, cup of water in hand and a big smile on her face. “I thought you guys were coming with me tonight?” She quirks a brow in question, waiting.

 

“Going with you _where_ exactly?” Bryia asks.

 

“Just come with me. Just for a few minutes? Ok? Then you can leave. I promise.” Tammy signals them to follow, then turns on her heel and takes off in the opposite direction of the exit. Maegs, Bryia and Raven all look to Violet for an answer, waiting and nervous.

 

Violet shrugs her shoulder, a small grin on her face. “Whats the harm in following her? The least we can do is hang out with Mark’s sister, right?” Then she takes off after the older, long strides make it difficult to keep up but the 3 follow suit quickly, staying close.

 

They walk around the circular venue a bit, Tammy reading off signs as she walks, making small talk between.

 

“So who’s you girls’ biases? Is that the proper term? I never remember.”

 

Violet laughs, and lists them off, ticking her fingers down as she goes. “Jaebum is my bae, Bryia here likes Jinyoung. Maegs over there loves Jackson with her whole being, and the tiny one over there, Raven, likes Yugyeom more than anything.” Tammy laughs, nodding along and continues to ask question.

 

They finally near a door, two security guards flanking near the sides with a velvet rope between them. They nod to Tammy as she walks up, but hesitate at the sight of the 4 girls behind her.

 

“Don’t worry! They’re with me. I just want them to say hello, then they can leave. No crazies, I promise.” Tammy states, patting one of the guards on the shoulder as he moves the rope. The four girls stand warily to the side, waiting. Tammy notices them stop, turning on her heel with a confused expression. “You guys coming?” She beckons them forward, a genuine smile on her pretty face.

 

“Should we?”

 

“This is VIP Vi! We can’t go in there!”

 

“But Tammy invited us. We should at least go hang out with her for a little while, right?”

 

Maegs is the one to take off towards the door, bowing slightly to the guards as she passes without question. Violet going in second, bowing and winking at the guards as she head in. Bryia and Raven turn to one another, eyeing carefully. Grabbing the others hand, they make their way into the room, bowing to the guard as well.

 

As they enter the room, a few people linger around, drinks in hand as they talk quietly with one another. Many of the other guests in the room are Korean, so the 4 girls stand out quickly starkly against the other party-goers. Tammy quickly takes off, mingling with the other people in the room, leaving the girls to their own devices.

 

“What should we do?” Raven asks, eyeing the people with a nervous expression. Her anxiety was getting the better of her, making her head spin and vision blur a bit.

 

Bryia shrugs, pulling them to a nearby vacant table to sit. They sit a few minutes without anyone noticing them, but the room is buzzing in energy, like they’re all waiting for something.

 

Violet motions to stand up, frustrated and tired, huffing out a sigh. “Let’s just go. We came to the VIP room, we met Mark’s sister. I think that counts as a win.”

 

As they all stand, Tammy quickly makes her way back to them, smiles and drinks in hand. “Where are you guys going? I thought you wanted to have fun?” She hands them each a drink, ushering them to sit once more. None of them budge though, too strung from the uneasy tension in the room.

 

“I think its time we should head back now. It was nice meeting you though Tammy!” Violet says calmly, grasping Raven’s hand tightly as she could hear the youngers breathing getting quicker.

 

“Awe! Just a few more minutes, ok?” Tammy nods to them, eyes bright. “Then if you’re still unhappy, I can get someone to drive you back to your hotel or whatever, ok?” Violet turns to the others, silently asking them the question. Raven shakes her head, but Maegs and Bryia nod, tempted by the new drinks in hand. Violet sighs, squeezing Raven’s hand in hers as she turns her attention back to Tammy.

 

“Yeah, we can stay for a few more minutes. Thank you so much.” She grabs Tammy’s hand and bows slightly, smiling brightly.

 

Tammy opens her mouth to respond when a hand lands on her shoulder, making her jump. She quickly turns, the confusion quickly washing away as she recognizes GOT7’s leader, Jaebum, standing beside her.

 

“Hey!” Tammy beams as she pulls him in for a hug, more than likely squishing the poor boy. She begins talking idly to him about the show as the girls behind her stare in shock.

 

“Vi.” Raven tugs on her hand, wincing at the increasing pressure. “Vi, you’re hurting me. Please stop.”

 

“Jaebum. Is. Right. There.” Violet wheezes out, eyes the size of golf balls as she internally freaks out. Taking a deep breath, she releases some pressure from her hand, and calms her outward self slightly. With a small clearing of her throat, Tammy turns on her quickly. Eyes lighting up instantly, she motions for Jaebum to look at them.

 

“I forgot to introduce you guys! Jaebumie, this is Violet,” Violet smiles seductively, eyes narrowing as she bows slightly. “Bryia with the pink hair over there,” Bryia squeaks and waves, eyes avoiding Jaebum. He smiles at her response, but his eyes don’t leave Violet’s. “Maegs in beside Bryia, also with pink hair.” Maegs simply waves, unable to make sounds. “And last but not least, the tiny one attached to Violet’s arm is Raven.” Raven is unable to meet Jaebum’s eyes, simply bowing her head and pulling further behind her friend.

 

“Its a pleasure to meet you girls.” Jaebum states, eyes still not leaving Violet’s. Violet smirks and winks.

 

“Pleasures all mine, Jaebum-ah.”

 

He seemed surprised at the honorific, but amused as well. A shy smile plays on his lips as he looks away. “Did you need another drink?” He asks, pointing at her still full glass. Violet nods, downing her drink in one go.

 

“Yes please.” She makes to pull her arm away from Raven, pinching slightly to make the younger let go. She turns to them, whispering quickly. “5 minutes. Please.” They finally nod, letting Jaebum usher Violet in the direction of the refreshments table.

 

“Well, that was weird.” Tammy states, turning back to the remaining girls. “Oh.” She notices their expression, from shock and awe, to pure anxiety. “I forgot to mention the boys come hang out with in the VIP room after the show.” She bows her head feebly, “I’m sorry.”

 

“No, no! Its ok. Just a surprise is all. A very good, very happy surprise.” Bryia says, smiling up at the older.

 

Maegs inhales sharply as she spots Jackson make his way into the room, hollering about with Bambam and Yugyeom in tow. “Oh god, hes _right there!_ ” She grabs Raven’s hand, squeezing hard. Becca winces, but doesn’t pull away.

 

Tammy smiles and turns. “Jackson!” She beckons him over once she gets his attention, reaching out for a hug as he gets close enough. “Your performance was amazing!”

 

Jackson smiles and nods, hugging her back and asking questions. He then notices the girls behind Tammy, gesturing to them in one of his questions. Tammy doesn’t turn around, just repeats their introduction (minus Violet, since shes off with Jaebum somewhere) and Jackson greets them excitedly.

 

“He really is like a puppy.” Raven mumbles under her breath, earning a roaring laugh from Jackson as he catches it. “Oh! I’m sorry!” She quickly apologizes, bowing slightly.

 

“No no! Its ok, you’re completely correct.” He says while laughing, brushing off the possible insult. Maegs has been silent the entire time, watching Jackson with an intense gaze. “Hey, you ok?” He reaches forward as she stumbles back a bit, head starting to hurt from an oncoming migraine. “M-Maegs was it?” He questions, hand landing on her shoulder.

 

She simply nods, vision getting blurry as she moves her head. “I don’t feel too good.”

 

Jackson instantly pales, hand lowering to her lower back to steady her as he leads her away. “Sorry girls, but she needs to rest. I’ll go get her some water, alright?” He questions, making his way to the other side of the room. Bryia and Raven make to follow but are cut off by more bodies.

 

“Who’s this?”

 

Bryia and Raven look up and both squeak at the same time, eyes landing on Mark’s beautiful face. He laughs at their sound, full set of teeth showing off his pointy canines. He inquires again, gaining the attention of his sister in the process.

 

“This is Bryia and Raven. I met them during the show.” Tammy states, eyes scanning the growing crowd as she tries to make out where Jackson and Maegs went.

 

Mark makes a sound of realization, extending his hand to greet them both. They shake his hand nimbly, both too nervous to really do or say much else. Tammy excuses herself to look for Maegs, getting too nervous about her well being to stand still. Mark nods as his sister leaves, eyes focusing back on the two girls in front of him. “So did you guys like the show?”

 

Bryia and Raven nod vigorously, enticing a laugh from the oldest member of the group.

 

“Good, I’m glad.” He seems to ponder something in his mind, hand scratching the back of his head as he thinks. “Hey, uh. Have we met before?” He asks them, laughing again as they squeak.

 

“We’ve gone to hi-touch events before. And Photo ops.” Raven states, naming off a few of their previous shows they had attended.

 

“Ah, I figured I recognized you guys.” Mark responds, smiling again.

 

“Yeah, we were actually just in Toronto, we did Hi-touch there as well.” Bryia adds, hands fumbling for something to do.

 

“Oh right!” A spark of recognition washes over him, then he frowns. “But wait. You guys weren’t at Hi-touch today though. Did something happen? I didn’t notice you girls in the crowd either.”

 

They shake their heads, unsure how to respond. “We didn’t buy P1 tickets for this show actually.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Bryia nods before adding. “Yeah, we wanted to enjoy the show more than get trampled by all the fans. Like we said earlier, you guys did amazing.” Marks eyes shone with pride as Bryia continued to talk, showering him and other guys in compliments.

 

Mark opened his mouth to respond when two more people arrived behind him.

 

“Hey Markiepooh. Who’s this?” Jinyoung asks, staring at Bryia intently.

 

“Yeah hyung. Who said you’re allowed to keep all the pretty girls to yourself?” Youngjae asks with a smile, extending his hand to greet them.

 

Bryia and Raven bow in greeting, shaking their hands and blushing from the compliment.

 

“Youngjae! You can’t just embarrass them like that!” Bambam’s voice adds to the growing crowd, a catlike smirk plays on his lips as he bows in greeting and grasps theirs hands, planting a kiss on either one. “Wassup it’s Double B. But you ladies already knew that.” He says with a wink, laughing as Mark pushes him away.

 

“Talk about embarrassing them.” Mark mumbles, laughing at the youngers antics. Bambam shrugs before heading back over to where Jaebum and Violet stood, a few feet away at best. “Just ignore Bambam, we all try to anyway.”

 

“Uncalled for hyung!” Bambam called back, making the guys laugh eagerly.

 

Bryia continues to make small talk with Mark, incorporating Youngjae in the conversation as well as she pays little attention to Jinyoung even though she gushes about him at him all the time. Raven watches with wonder as her friend is able to act so calm and normal in front of these gods. Raven’s nerves are on fire as she stands to the side, fingers fumbling with her phone to look at pictures. Trying to calm down and breath normally, she begins counting.

 

“124..”

 

“125..”

 

“126..-”

 

“Are those all pictures of me?”

 

Raven nearly screams at the sound of someone beside her. In her attempt to cool her nerves, she retreated to a nearby wall, leaning against it and scrolling through her phone. She had begun to count the amount of pictures of … Yugyeom.. that she had on her phone. Realization dawns on her as she looks up, and up, until she meets his eyes, a smile on his lips. He waves at her, leaning against the wall to her side and looking down.

 

Her breathing hitches at the proximity, fingers going limp as she drops her phone with a thump. Yugyeom’s smile fades into a frown, eyes questioning her silently.

 

“Hey, you ok?” He finally inquires, pushing off the wall to bend down and retrieve her phone. “Whats your name anyway? I saw you talking to the other guys a bit ago.” Yugyeom rambles off, picking up Raven’s phone and motioning to stand back up.

 

Raven’s anxiety flies through the roof at the sight of Yugyeom beside her. Heart pounding against her chest painfully, her vision begins to blur. Breathing shallow, she turns to try and garner attention from her friends, unsure where exactly the other three have run off to. Yugyeom’s hand lands on her shoulder, she inhales sharply trying not to shy away from the contact.

 

“You don’t look too good, did you want to sit down and have some water?” He asks once more, trying to guide her to a nearby couch. Raven begins shaking her head quickly, making herself increasingly dizzy as she tries to decline his offer. She just needed to get out. But words weren’t working as her tongue felt dry. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes as she began the telltale signs of a panic attack. “Uh, I’m going to go see if – Mark! - anyone can help, ok?” Yugyeom says, pointing to the group mingling around Bryia, Violet seemingly joined up with them too. Mark looks over with a smile, eyeing Yugyeom warily. He points to Raven, who hangs her head and closes her eyes, failing to count down from ten. “Somethings wrong!”

 

Before Yugyeom could do more, and before Mark could make it over, Raven pushed off the wall, and took off out of the venue.

 

“Hey! Wait!” Yugyeom chased after her, albeit shaking off the shock of the girl taking off, even his long legs couldn’t keep up enough to keep her in his line of sight. “You forgot your phone..” He trails off, scratching his head before turning on his heel and heading back to the VIP room before any fans notice him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys figured out what's real and what isn't yet?
> 
> Trust me, its not as easy as you may think. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> As always, this is dedicated to my amazing friends.  
> Nessa, Maegs and Bryia

By the time Maegs and Bryia made it back to the hotel room after searching for Raven, Violet was finally being dropped off by none other than Jaebum. Stumbling out of the vehicle, Violet giggled her way into his arms, poking his cheek when he smiled shyly back at her.

 

“Vi?” Maegs and Bryia asked in unison, making their way over to help out. “What happened to her?”

 

Jaebum shrugged her off, and pocketed his fidgety fingers. “After your friend took off Gyeomie came and found us, told us what happened. Violet was silent for a little bit, but then started downing drinks left and right.” He spared another glance at her over his shoulder, smiling when she waved at him from Maegs’ arms. He leaned a little closer to Bryia before whispering, “She kept saying something about how she failed her? I don’t know what she meant though.”

 

Bryia hummed in response, nibbling her lower lip in thought. After a moment she huffed a sigh, glancing at her friends again. “Well, I’m really sorry about all this trouble! We didn’t mean to be a burden. And thank you very much for bringing her back. I know you guys are really busy with the tour..” Bryia trailed off, looking away.

 

Jaebum shakes his hands in protest. “No no! It’s ok. I wanted to make sure she was safe. We don’t leave till tomorrow afternoon, so we have time to sleep.”

 

Bryia nods, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

 

“Did you guys find your friend yet?” A new voice asks, making Bryia squeak in surprise. Mark pokes his head out of the passenger side window, a playful smile on his lips. Bryia shakes her head, eyes downcast. “Well, I hope she’s ok. Jaebumie, we should head back now.” Jaebum nods, a tight smile on his face that seemed way too forced, he rounded the car, got it, and drove off.

 

“What did they say?” Maegs asks as they haul Violet’s drunk ass up to the hotel room. “Also, how much did she drink? When we left she was fine.”

 

“Jaebum said she was quiet for a bit, then started downing drinks and spouting out random crap.” Bryia responds, struggling with the keycard as Violet drapes her long limbs on the shorter. “Can you move your designer ass off my arm? I need to get us in the room dammit.” Maegs barks out a laugh, tugging Violet to the opposite side to free up Bryia’s hands. They make it into the room finally and get Violet set up in the bed, taking off her shoes and covering her up.

 

Maegs and Bryia flop down on the adjacent bed, heads almost knocking together when they land.

 

“I hope Rave’s ok..” Maegs mumbles, hand covering her face as she sighs. “If I didn’t get sick, I wouldn’t have left her side.”

 

Bryia turns on her side, leaning against her open palm. “Don’t beat yourself up. We both know how bad her anxiety gets sometimes. It happens completely randomly too.” She said while poking Maegs on the cheek. “Plus, I feel bad for leaving her alone too. But I didn’t see any telltale signs of her attacks prior, so I figured we were in the clear.”

 

Maegs nods, humming out a response.

 

_**Ring ring** _

 

The two girls jump at the sound of the in-suite telephone going off.

 

“Who the hell is calling at 2am?” Maegs grumbles, sitting up to grab for the phone. “Hello?”

 

_Silence. “HI! This is Terra from reception calling. Is this Violet?”_

 

Sitting up straighter, Maegs takes a deep breath. “Uh, no. This is Maegan. Violet is asleep right now. Is there something I could help with?”

 

“ _Possibly. I’m not trying to breach privacy rules, but could I maybe know how many of you are staying in room 22F?”_ Terra asks. Her voice is high pitch and giving Maegs a massive headache already.

 

“There are 4 of us staying here. Why?” Maegs shoots back, frustration seeping in from the stressful day. “What exactly do you want, Terra?”

 

Terra gulps audibly. _“I was just wondering because there is a young woman in the lobby right now trying to gain access to your suite, but if all members of the party are present, I can alert security right away!”_

 

Maegs shoots up to her feet. “What? Did she give you a name? What’s she look like?” She was firing questions off left and right, Bryia watching with a mix of curiosity and wonder.

 

“ _She says her name is Rachel? Oh – I’m sorry, her name is Raven. Blonde and Green-ish hair?” Terra whispers into the receiver, “She’s also got a lot of piercings. Are you sure I shouldn’t call security?”_

 

“NO! I’ll be right down. Tell her to stay put please.” Without waiting for a response, Maegs slams the phone down and takes off to the door. “Rave’s downstairs. The dumb lady at reception is trying to call security on her. Wait here, I’ll go get her.” Bryia simply nods, retreating to the same bed as Violet, gently running her fingers through her hair as she waits.

 

Minutes dragged as Maegs descended down the elevator, nibbling on her lower lip with unease. As the doors opened to the lobby she rushed to the front desk, slamming a hand down with a loud _Thud!_ Echoing throughout the spacious room. “Where is she?” Maegs demands, eyes locked on the lady behind the desk – presumably _Terra_ from the phone call.

 

“Maegs?”

 

Maegs turned around at the sound of her name, the voice flowing from the couch not 5 feet from the main lobby desk. “Rave! Oh my gosh!” Maegs runs over, pulling Raven into a fierce hug and squeezing tight. “Are you ok?” Maegs pulls back to gaze at Raven, the younger nodding into her shoulder slowly. Pushing her hair out of her face, Maegs kisses her cheek. “You scared the crap out of us! Please don’t do that again.” Raven simply nods, hugging back.

 

__

 

“So what happened after I left?” Raven asks, seated back against the headboard, lap full of snacks and staring at the 3 other girls.

 

“Vi here, got wasted, Maegs almost died on Jackson’s lap, and I swerved Jinyoungie so hard, I could practically feel his eyes on my back the whole night.” Bryia chimes in, bouncing on the bed in glee. Raven quirks a brow, glancing at Violet, who quickly looks down and away, biting her fingernails. Then to Maegs, who shrugged.

 

“Hey man, at least I got to feel Jackson’s hands on my back!” Maegs hollers, fanning herself quickly.

 

“I’m so jealous.” Raven deadpanned, looking down playing with her fingers. “If I didn’t freak out so bad I might’ve been able to actually _talk_ to Yuggie. Now I’m just the weird girl who stared at his chest and ran away.” Raven was fake sobbing, the others could tell, but they all tried to soothe her, patting her hands and head lightly.

 

“I’m sure you didn’t leave _that_ bad of an impression babe.” Violet states.

 

“Yeah! He did seem really worried when he got Mark to try and check on you.” Bryia adds, fingers rubbing small circles on Raven’s legs. “But when we turned to look at his calling over, you both took off.”

 

“Yeah man! I don’t know how you managed to be faster than those mile long legs, but holy crap you flew!” Maegs exclaimed, patting Raven on the shoulder. Raven grimaced, head hanging.

 

“Anyway. I didn’t get _wasted._ I simply drank the drinks Jaebumie kept handing me.” Violet changes the subject, looking away and scoffing slightly. “It’s not my fault I would down the ones he would give me prior and agree to another.” Violet’s velvet laugh echoed off the white walls of the room, filling the 3 other girls’ ears easily. They all smile at her, very easily spotting the tension and nerves.

 

“You needed a few too many drinks just to be able to breath in his space huh?” Raven quirks, fending off the stray hand of Violet as she swatted at her.

 

“Shut up! I was fine thank you very much.” Violet pouts, crossing her arms. “Me and Jaebum had a _lovely_ time _thank you_ for asking, you fiends. What kind of friends are you?” Violet stands, throwing pillows at Maegs and Bryia who are barking in laughter.

 

“You should have seen her when Jaebum brought her back! She was so drunk, she tried to bite his shoulder!” Maegs continued to laugh, informing Raven of the details from last night. Raven lets out a breathy laugh, imaging quite vividly the look on Jaebum’s face when she tried to bite him.

 

“Maegs can you not!” Violet ran over to cover her mouth, squealing when Maegs begins to lick her hand. “Ew!” Violet huffs, sitting at the vanity chair, back turned to the others, phone in hand. “At least I didn’t post any incriminating selfies. Imagine that.”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m surprised no one is making a stink about us being in the VIP section.” Maegs says, pulling her phone out and pulling up Instagram. “At least drunk Vi didn’t go Instalive again.” The others laugh as Violet scrunches her nose, choosing not to respond.

 

“I took a picture with Mark.” Bryia adds. Violet drops her leg from where it crossed over the other, turning to look at her pink haired friend.

 

“You what?”

 

Bryia shrugged, scrolling through her pictures till she pulled up the selfie of her with none other than Mark’s beautiful face beside her. Bambam could be seen in the background, along with Youngjae and Jinyoung. “He was the one who asked. I wasn’t going to say _no_.” Bryia states, face neutral. “And it’s not like I’m going to post it.”

 

“I’m so freaking jealous! If I wasn’t half dead I would’ve totally jumped Jackson!”

 

“Maegs!” They all shriek, laughing at her.

 

“What?? I meant jump him for a picture, you perverts!” Maegs defends herself, rolling her eyes. Raven inhales shallowly, trying to catch her breath from laughing so much. Feeling better she reaches around her body, feeling the blankets and sheets, panic rising when her fingers never encounter the cool metal of her phone. Looking around the room, she quickly heads to her bag, tossing the items on the ground haphazardly.

 

“What’s up Rave?” Violet asks, not looking up from her phone.

 

Heart beating quick, Raven looks around like a deer in headlights. “I can’t find my phone.” She simply states, rushing over to her short she had on the previous night, turning them inside out in an attempt to find the missing device. “I can’t find it. It’s not here!”

 

“Whoa, slow down. Breath baby girl, breath.” Bryia grabs her hands, trying to garner her attention slowly.

 

“No. No you don’t get it!” Raven pulls back, tears welling up. “Everything is on my phone. My journal, my pictures, my letter to Yugyeom.. _Everything._ ” Raven says the last word with so much dejection, Maegs and Violet glance at one another before heading over to enclose their short friend in a big hug.

 

“Just breath Rave. We’ll find it. I promise.” Violet soothes, rubbing Raven’s back slowly. “We have time till our flight, did you want to go back to the venue and look around? Maybe ask one of the guards there?”

 

Raven nods slowly, wiping her eyes quickly.

 

“Yeah, and if that doesn’t work I can ask some of the volunteers at the Houston show, ok? Maybe someone picked it up and gave it to them.” Bryia adds, pulling Raven to her feet easily.

 

“Alright, lets pack up and head over there. Hey Bry, what time is your flight? Ours is at 4pm.” Violet asks, tossing clothes around willy-nilly.

 

“6pm. So not much later than you guys’ flight.” Bryia responds, helping Raven pack her stuff back in her bag.

 

“Sweet, we got time. Lets get it girls!” Maegs chimes in, waltzing out quickly.

 

“Maegs! We aren’t done packing yet! Get your sorry ass over here now.”

 

__

 

“I’m sorry miss. No one left any mobile devices here after last nights concert.” The guard spoke in a deep voice, hand on his belt as a sign of authority.

 

“Well can’t we just go in a check? Maybe you guys didn’t look hard enough!” Violet demands, hands on her hips.

 

“That is both highly unlikely, and not going to happen young lady. Now if you would please exit the premises.”

 

Violet scoffed, turning on her heel and marching away.

 

“Well, that was a bust.”

 

Raven sighs, looking down slowly. “Hey, relax. We’ll find it, don’t worry. And if not, we’ll buy you another one when we get home, ok?” Violet throws her arm over Raven’s shoulder, pulling her in for a sideways hug.

 

“Guys, we gotta go. Our flight is in less than 2 hours.” Maegs butts in, standing on Raven’s other side.

 

“Yeah, plus like I said Rave, I’ll ask the volunteers. Maybe someone seen something, alright? Just try to relax.” Bryia grabs her hand again, smiling wide. Raven quirks a smile, squeezing Bryia’s hand before releasing it, heading back to the vehicle.

 

“New York City, here we come!” They all shout, piling into the vehicle easily.

 

__

 

The cool metal of the phone slide through his fingers easily, the screen black, his reflection staring back at him solemnly. With a sigh, Yugyeom pockets the dead device once more, leaning his head back against the headrest, readying his body for the flight.

 

“You still have that phone man? Why not just hand it over to the guards at the Forum?” Bambam inquires, leaning close to Yugyeom as he whispered. Yugyeom just shrugged, too exhausted to respond.

 

“Do you think those strange girls will be at the Houston showing?” Youngjae voices the question all of them had asked multiple times in their heads, but never out loud. Most of the shrug, but Mark simply smiles.

 

“I know at least one of them will be.”

 

Jinyoung quirks a brow, but remains silent.

 

“Well, as long as that taller one doesn’t down several drinks again, it should be fine.” Jaebum adds, a shudder passing through his shoulders.

 

Jackson leans his head against Jaebum’s shoulder, smiling wide. “You liked her! Look at his face. Its so red!” Jackson poked Jaebum’s cheek before quickly retreating to his seat beside Mark, barking out a loud laugh.

 

“They were indeed strange though.” Jinyoung adds, pulling out a book.

 

“Oh yeah!” Bambam pipes up, most of their attention turning to him. “How did they get into the VIP section anyway? They seemed like just normal fans.” He inquired, rubbing his hand against his jaw slowly. “I think I kinda remember seeing them during hi-touch, but there were so many faces, so many hands. It’s hard to keep track.”

 

“They weren’t in hi-touch. _This time._ ” Mark states, not looking up from his phone. “And they came with Tammy.” He adds after a minute of silence.

 

“ _Attention passengers! We are finalizing take off procedures, please stay seated with your chair upright and prepare for take out.”_ The flight attendants voice rings through the cab, echoing off the walls easily.

 

“ _Departure from Los Angeles, California. Destination, Houston, Texas. Have a safe an enjoyable flight.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late. I've been working a lot lately, and holy fuck my hand has been killing me. Anyway, has anyone figured out what has been made up? Trust me when I say, it isn't as easy as you think!  
> As always, dedicated to my beautiful friends,  
> Nessa, Maegs and Bryia.

“Call us as soon as you land, ok?” Violet hugs Bryia one more time before retreating to their gate, waving wistfully.

 

“Likewise babe!” Bryia calls out before turning on her heel to head in the opposite direction.

 

Raven sighs, flopping down on a vacant seat near their boarding gate. “I’m so jealous. Bry gets to do hi-touch with the boys in Houston. We have to wait 4 days till we see them again.” She threw her hands up in mock desperation, head thrown back as she quietly wails.

 

“Relax Rave. We get to explore New York City now! Go shopping! Take lots of picture-” Maegs was cut off when Violet rammed an elbow into her side. “Ow you bitch, your elbows are bony!” Violet raises her brow and nods her chin in Raven’s direction – who was still laying dormant on the chair – before running a manicured nail across her throat. Maegs clamps her mouth shut, choosing not to continue with her statement.

 

“I hope Bryia finds my phone.” Raven states later on, head leaning against Violet as they sit side by side on the plane, Maegs across the aisle.

 

–

 

“Dude. I seriously think you should’ve just handed over that phone to the security guards.” Bambam says as he drops a hand on Yugyeom’s shoulder.

 

Yugyeom shakes off Bambam’s hand, shrugging. “I’ll give it back to her at the Houston show.” Bambam hums, flopping down beside him on the couch. “She’ll be there, right? I mean cause they were all at the Toronto show, and obviously Los Angeles.”

 

“Yeah, probably. But when are you going to give it her? Just randomly have it during Hi-touch and pull it out of your pocket? Imagine the mob that would be after her to follow.” Mark says, sitting beside Bambam. “Plus they aren’t allowed phones out during the event.”

 

Yugyeom sighs, hand covering his face in defeat. “Then how the hell am I going to give this girl her phone back?” The question was rhetorical, but Mark and Bambam shrugged in response.

 

“Wait.” Bambam chimed in, leaning his head on Yugyeom’s shoulder. “ _This girl?_ Do you not even know her name?!” Mark barked out a laugh at Yugyeom’s muffled ‘no’ from behind his hand. “Dude.” Bambam shook his arm, trying to pry his hand away. “Dude. We met them! Why didn’t you ask for her name ya goof?”

 

“Because when I walked up to her she was leaning against the wall looking really.. _small_. I caught a glance of her phone and saw like, tons of pictures.” Yugyeom finally states, throwing his hand into his lap. “When I said anything to her she dropped her phone, stared at me like I was an alien, and started breathing super heavy. When I called for you Mark, I turned back and she was gone!”

 

“Pictures?” Yugyeom sighed, hand covering his face again since his friends aren’t helping with his dilemma at all.

 

“Of what?”

 

“Us.” Yugyeom states, looking down with his ears turning red. “Me.”

 

–

 

“Jaebum!”

 

Jaebum shook his head, pulling his attention from his thoughts as he chewed his bottom lip. “Huh?” Jinyoung sat beside him, shaking his head.

 

“Did you hear anything I just said?”

 

“Of course I did.” Jaebum replied, sitting up straighter. Jinyoung raised a brow, waiting. After a moment Jaebum sighed. “Ok fineeee~ I wasn’t listening.” Jinyoung smirked. “Sorry.”

 

“What’s on your mind?”

 

Jaebum shook his head, breathing slowly. “I just feel like I know that crazy girl from somewhere.”

 

“Which crazy girl?” Jinyoung inquired, leaning forward. “Most of our fans we meet are, you know, _crazy_.”

 

Jaebum glanced at Jinyoung sideways. “ _The girl_ man, the one from the VIP room in Los Angeles.” Jinyoung blanked, sitting back.

 

“I still don’t understand why _any_ of them were in the VIP section.” Jinyoung states, crossing his arms in a pout.

 

Jaebum quirks a brow, eyeing him from where he sat. “Someone seems jealous.” Jinyoung huffed out a response, looking away. “That tall girl I was talking to, Violet? If I remember correctly. I swear I’ve seen her before.”

 

Jinyoung perked up, throwing his arm over Jaebum’s shoulder. “We saw her in Toronto, during Hi-touch, remember?”

 

Jaebum hummed in response, chewing his lip again. _‘I know her from somewhere.’_

 

“Come on! Lets go get food. I want grapefruit soju from that one place again.” Jinyoung all but pulls Jaebum up, dragging him to the door.

 

Jaebum’s mind went into overdrive as Jinyoung continued to pull him to the car, the driver punching in the directions in the gps. Sitting down and buckling up, Jaebum stared out the window as his mind went hazy.

 

Soju.

 

_Grapefruit Soju._

 

–

 

 

The bell rang signaling their arrival before their bodies were fully through the door. Jaebum, Jinyoung, Mark, Yugyeom and Jackson greeted the staff, bowing slightly and followed to their table, dispersing around the table easily. Chatting among themselves, Jinyoung ordered a bottle of soju for himself, Jaebum opting for just water while the rest ordered their drinks. As the waitress left, Jaebum watched her walk until his eyes landed on table across the restaurant from where they sat.

 

A group of girls sat, chatting animatedly as they munched on food and sipped drinks. Some were taking shots of soju, others just drinking water. As Jaebum scanned over them once more, his eyes caught sight of the GOT7 insignia plastered on their shirts, hats, bags, and every other possible surface.

 

_Fangirls_

 

Jaebum shuddered at the thought, eyeing them warily. If they didn’t notice them, then it would be fine. But he wasn’t in the mood to deal with a mob of mildly drunk women after him tonight. He grimaced and inwardly flinched when his eyes caught that of one of the girls at the table.

 

She was pretty, on all accounts. She sat poised, back straight as he sipped her water. Her hair was odd though, half black and half teal. She had a piercing right in the middle of her lower lip, and _holy crap_ Jaebum thought it looked hot. He hadn’t realized he was staring till Jinyoung dropped a hand on his shoulder, startling him.

 

“Huh?”

 

“What did you want to eat?” Jinyoung asked again, smiling at Jaebum’s absentmindedness.

 

“Oh, whatever is fine. Oh! Can I get an order of pork belly please?” He quickly shot out to the waitress, she nodded in understanding and ran off. Jaebum continued to converse with the others, laughing and joking around, picking on Yugyeom like always.

 

As they ate, Jaebum felt a pair of eyes watching him. He looked over and nearly choked on his food as his eyes caught in the line of the black and teal haired girl from the other table. A spark danced in her eyes as she leaned forward, slowly wrapping her fingers around the straw for her drink, running them up and down the length of it slowly. Jaebum audibly swallowed, ears reddening as he watched in both horror and intrigue. The strange girl continued to stare, running her fingers along the straw as she leaned her head down slightly, sticking her tongue out – _holy crap_ she has her tongue pierced – and swirling it around the straw before closing her mouth around it and hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked up some of the liquid.

 

Jaebum felt his breath hitch, back of his neck heating up immensely.

 

“You ok hyung?” Yugyeom asked, swallowing his food and leaning his head to block Jaebum’s line of sight to the girl across the way.

 

Inhaling quickly, Jaebum started choking on his spit, grabbing the closest drink to him and downing it.

 

“Jaebum wai-” Jinyoung was cut off by Jaebum’s coughing once more, throat constricting as the alcohol streamed down his esophagus. “Yup. That’s my soju dipshit.”

 

“Why would you put right beside me? And why is it in a _glass_ instead of a shot glass? You monster.” Jaebum downed a bit of water, face heated as the alcohol began to make his whole body warm. Jackson, Yugyeom and Mark were holding back their laughter as Jaebum continued to sip on his water, breathing evening out as he calmed down.

 

But the alcohol was taking effect slowly, and his mind was slowly falling into a hazy mess.

 

An hour or two later, Jaebum was a mess of slurred words, heated stares at the strange woman across the restaurant and would fall into fits of _giggles_ every now and then. Yugyeom stood, laughing at Jaebum’s drunk self and made his way out of the restaurant with Jackson and Mark in tow.

 

“See ya later hyungs!” Yugyeom called out as the bell at the door rang, the sound resonating in the area quietly.

 

“Jaebum, we should head back.” Jinyoung pipes up, slightly tipsy from soju, but nowhere near as bad as Jaebum. “Plus, we need to be up early. Come on, I’ll take you back to your hotel room.” Jinyoung added, pulling Jaebum up by his arm.

 

“No! I want to stay for a little longer.” Jaebum pouted out his lower lip, leaning his cheek against his hand, eyes droopy. “Come on ‘Nyoungie! Let me have some fun. Just send the driver back after he drops you off, and by then I’ll be ready. Kay?” Jaebum’s voice was smooth, though words were slurring together, other than his outward appearance, you wouldn’t notice he was drunk if he just simply talked.

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders. “Fine hyung. Do whatever you want.” He put his phone to his ear to mutter a quick ‘I’m ready’ before heading for the door.

 

Jaebum smirked, head falling off his hand as he leaned back in his chair. His eyes slowly looked up, scanning the room at a snail speed. When his eyes finally emerged on the table across the way, his panic raised quickly.

 

The table was empty.

 

The waitress made her way to the now vacant table, clearing plates and cutlery, turning off the barbecue easily. Jaebum threw a few bills on his own table before stumbling his way to the street, the breeze cooling his flushed cheeks slightly. Taking a deep breath, Jaebum closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

 

“Hey handsome.”

 

Jaebum startled at the voice, eyes opening as his head snapped to the side, vision landing on the girl from the restaurant. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jaebum stood up straighter, trying to seem more sober than he actually was. “Oh, hey. You were in the restaurant, right?”

 

The girl nodded, never moving from the wall where she was leaning. “I know who you are, Im Jaebum.” Jaebum’s eyes widened at her stating his name, face flushing. “But don’t worry.” She takes a step forward, hand landing on his shoulder. Leaning in close, she whispers into his neck. “I won’t tell a soul.” Jaebum inhaled sharply as her hot breath brushed against his flushed skin, sending shivers down his spine.

 

Jaebum gulped, hand reaching out to gingerly lay on her waist. “You promise?” He had more conviction in his voice this time, accent heavy as his words slurred together, but his voice was grovely. Bordering on a growl as he dug fingers into her hip when she placed a kiss behind his ear. Without another word, Jaebum pulled his phone out, quickly dialing the number for the driver, instructing him to come pick up Jaebum and the girl, _together._

 

–

 

“Jaebum!” Jinyoung’s voice brought him back to the present, hand waving in front of his face insistently. “Geez, what is up with you lately.” He flicked Jaebum on the forehead, taking off as Jaebum hollered at him, chasing after the younger.

 

–

 

“Jackson! Do you think that cute pink haired girl will be at the Houston show?”

 

“Huh? Which one?”

 

“ _Which one_? How many were there??” Youngjae asked, eyes wide. “I meant the one Mark was talking to all night at Los Angeles!”

 

“Oh. I don’t know Jae, maybe?” Jackson replied, pulling off his snapback and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing.

 

“Who were _you_ thinking about Jacks?” Youngjae insisted, flopping down beside the older, smiling wide.

 

“I thought you meant the girl I was with that night. She also had pink hair, is why I thought that you meant her.” Jackson quickly fired off a reply, avoiding Youngjae’s eyes.

 

“Oh yeah! Her! Was she ok? I think I remember you taking her to get some medical help, right?” Youngjae peered at him warily, smiling dropping slightly.

 

Jackson nodded, leaning back on the couch. “Yeah, she was fine after sitting down and drinking some water. She was pretty funny too. Seemed really shy at first, face almost as pink as her hair.” Jackson was smiling at the memory, rubbing his thigh where Maegs’ hand was placed just 24 hours ago.

 

Youngjae watched as Jackson slightly rubbed his thigh, smiling wide. A giant smile broke on his face as he made the realization. “You like her!”

 

Jackson threw a hand over Youngjae’s mouth quickly, not straying away when he tried licking his palm to get him off. “Shush! Jae. Don’t let the others know.” Jackson waited till Youngjae nodded, eyes nearly shut as he smiled brightly.

 

“You’re being so cute~” Youngjae singsonged, leaning back against the couch. “Do you think she will be at the Houston show too?”

 

“I don’t know Jae, but I really hope so.” Jackson replied with a smile, chewing his bottom lip slightly.

__

 

_**I’ve landed in Houston, heading to the hotel right now. But I’ll be at the venue soon after, Houston is a GA show.** _

_**\- Brybaby** _

_**10:47pm July 7 th, 2018** _

 

_Hey babe! We landed about 20 minutes ago. Rave’s still emo about her phone, but other than that we’re safe and good! Miss you tons. <3_

_-VioLIT_

_11:23pm, July 7 th, 2018_

 

“Bryia is heading to the venue in Houston right now, so we probably won’t hear much from her till this time tomorrow.” Violet states as they head to the skytrain station. “Lets head to our Bnb, ok?” Raven and Maegs nod, too tired from the long flight to even mumble a response.

 

As they sit on the subway to their destination, Raven leans her head against Maegs’ shoulder, watching the tall buildings pass by quickly.

 

“Welcome to New York City my girls!” Violet chimes behind them, kissing their heads.

 

“I wish we could go to the Houston show.” Raven says, head hanging low. “I really miss seeing Yugyeom.”

 

“Yeah, I miss Jackson. But we get a few days to rest and relax, so just take this time to have fun, ok?” Maegs replies, fingers intertwining with Raven’s.

 

“Plus this way, if they remember us and care, we seem like we’re playing hard to get and make them _miss us_.” Violet adds, checking her nails for the 6 th time since they got on the subway.

 

“Yeeeah, like that would happen.” Raven mumbles under her breath, sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE RESTAURANT SCENE IS 100% A FLASH BACK. Sorry if I didn't make that very clear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again so soon?? *leans on table to be sexy but falls.* Uhm, anyway.... I wrote this cause I had a day off and I feel like I'm suffocating if I have nothing to do. Hope you enjoy. New York show might be next chapter, but I might make you guys waitttttt???? Who knows. I don't. See yaaa.
> 
> As always. Dedicated to my beauties.   
> Nessa, Maegs and Bryia.

“Yugyeom!”

 

Yugyeom looked up at the sound of his name, standing upright from the stretch he was doing. “Yeah?” Their manager waltz over, clipboard in hand as he signaled for Yugyeom to get ready.

 

“Hi-touch is starting soon. They’re letting the fans through security in less than 25 minutes.”

 

Yugyeom nodded, mouth going dry as panic rose in his chest. ‘ _This is my chance._ ’ As he made his way over to the area they needed to stand, Bambam took his spot beside the maknae, puffing out his chest and smiling.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Yeah I am!” Jackson was the one who answered, fist thrown in the air as excitement coursed through his veins. ‘ _I hope she’s here tonight._ ’ Mark shook his head at Jackson’s energy, moving to stand at the end of the table, beside a grumpy looking Jinyoung.

 

“What’s up Jinyoungie?” Mark inquired, bumping his shoulder with his own and smirking. “What did the maknae’s do now?”

 

“Nothing!” Bambam and Yugyeom chimed together, borderline screaming in the small hallway.

 

“Yah! Stop shouting so much!” Jaebum argued, retreating to stand beside Jinyoung. “What’s wrong with you ‘Nyoungie?” Jaebum laid his head on the youngers shoulder, chuckling when Jinyoung pushed him off. “Maybe Jinyoung should be last, don’t you think Mark?” Jaebum shot a glance over Jinyoung’s shoulder, Mark simply shrugged, back stepping to let Jinyoung move to the right slightly. “There! Now you’re at the end and get all the left over love from our fans.” Jaebum added, laughing as Jinyoung swatted at him.

 

“The fans are in the building guys, look sharp and big smiles!” Their manager called out, head tilted to the side listening to the radio in his ear.

 

As the fans streamed in slowly, a familiar head of pink hair emerged from the doorway. Mark’s eyes lit up as he recognized Bryia near the front of the lineup, elbowing Jinyoung to point in her direction.

 

“It’s her! I _told_ you she would be here.” Mark smiled wide, teeth showing as he caught her line of sight, nodding in hello. Bryia’s cheek dusted with pink from the attention, glancing at the others quickly.

 

“Jackson! Its the cute girl from LA.” Youngjae leaned over to whisper to Jackson as he caught sight of her pink hair, Jackson straining to see over the volunteers and stage hands. “But I don’t see any of the others.” Youngjae added, loud enough that Jaebum and the maknaes heard too.

 

Bambam elbowed Yugyeom in the ribs, leaning over to whisper in his ear. “I’m sure she’s here, just relax and smile, ok?” Yugyeom simply nodded, forcing a smile on his face as the first few fans made their way up to the table. Sticking out his hand, Yugyeom watched as the crowd blurred together, fingers going numb from the constant touching. A few fans grabbed his hand, squeezing harder than normal, making his pull back a bit each time.

 

Bryia made her way to the table, unfazed by the sight of them, but still blushing slightly from Mark’s intense stare. Smiling widely at the tall maknaes, she simply tapped their hands and bowed her head in greeting, recognition in their eyes as they smiled. Yugyeom looked behind her slightly, then back to her eyes but dropped his vision when she shook her head slightly.

 

Continuing down the table, she reached Jackson and Jaebum, reaching out to grasp their hands and saying a simple ‘hello’. Jaebum caught her hand in his, eyes wide in question. She shook her head again, pulling her hand from his grip and stumbling over to Mark.

 

Her hand was taken into his grip quickly, a smile so wide on his face it looked almost painful. “Well hello again, it’s always a pleasure seeing you.” His voice was velvety, eyes bright with mischief as he leaned his head down, placing a chaste kiss on Bryia’s knuckles. She squeaked in response, face bright red.

 

Jinyoung stared holes into their joined hands, eyes lit with anger, jealousy coursing through his veins in a heated rush. Cooling his features, Jinyoung pried his eyes from their overly intimate PDA to eye up the next fan.

 

“Mark! Too much. Move it on!” The volunteers and manager holler at the eldest member, hands reaching out to pull Bryia’s hand from Mark’s, pushing her along. Stumbling up to Jinyoung, Bryia smiled small, reaching a hand out to high five him. Jinyoung inwardly scoffs, jealousy raving around as he quickly slaps her hand, the sickening _smack_ sound resonating through the small area. Bryia winces, but keep her smile, winking at him as she turns to walk away.

 

‘ _That girl gets on my nerves! Why can’t I just ignore her?’_ Jinyoung’s thoughts ruin his mood as he continues with the hi-touch event, never initiating another high five, simply waiting for the fans to touch him.

 

__

 

_**I have news!!** _

_**\- Brybaby** _

_**6:59pm, July 8 th, 2018** _

 

_Details! What happened?_

_\- VioLIT_

_7pm, July 8 th, 2018_

 

_**Yugyeom seemed sad Raven wasn’t with me, same with Jackson. Jaebum recognized me super slowly, but asked about YOU!** _

_**\- Brybaby** _

_**7:03pm, July 8 th** _

 

_OMG!! Are you real? Wait! What about Mark?_

_\- VioLIT_

_7:04pm, July 8 th_

 

_**Oh, Mark just kissed my hand. Jinyoung was so pissed though! Like he slapped my hand super hard for the high five! It was hilarious.** _

_**\- Brybaby** _

_**7:09pm, July 8 th** _

 

_HE DID WHAT???!_

_\- VioLIT_

_7:09pm, July 8 th_

 

_**Yeah! Jinyoungie was totally pissed LOL.** _

_**\- Brybaby** _

_**7:10pm, July 8 th** _

 

_BRYIA! I’m talking about Mark ya doofus. How can you be so calm about this?!!_

_\- VioLIT_

_7:11pm, July 8 th_

 

_**~Insert shrug here~ I don’t know? It wasn’t** that **big of a deal Vi, why are you freaking out?**_

_**\- Brybaby** _

_**7:15pm, July 8 th** _

 

_BECAUSE MARK FUCKING KISSED YOU, ya fiend. If you weren’t so caught up in Jinyoungie peach, you would’ve realized how LUCKY you are._

_\- VioLIT_

_7:18pm, July 8 th_

 

_**Yeeeeah, you got a point. But I mean, in comparison to you BITING Jaebum, this was nothing. ;)** _

_**\- Brybaby** _

_**7:20pm, July 8 th** _

 

_We are not talking about this anymore._

_\- VioLIT_

_7:25pm, July 8 th_

 

_**Ya ya, anyway. Show is starting soon, talk later babe.** _

_**\- Brybaby** _

_**7:31pm, July 8 th ** _

 

_Alright, Have fun baby girl. Text me later!_

_\- VioLIT_

_7:39pm, July 8 th_

 

“Well, Bry’s concert is about to start.” Violet tosses her phone on the bed, sighing. “I’m bored, we should go shopping or something.”

 

Maegs shrugged, laying on the floor in the corner, legs up against the wall as she scrolled through various social media platforms. “I’m down, but y’all have to help me up.” Violet glances at Raven, who is still pouting on the bed from lack of anything to do.

 

“What about you girly? Wanna go shopping?” Violet asks, laying her head on Raven’s legs. When Raven continues to pout, Violet shakes her legs slightly. “Come on! We can go to ktown~~”

 

Perking up slightly, Violet grins when Raven motions to stand up.

 

“Lets go then!”

 

__

 

The drama aspect of the show continues with another video playing, signaling their short 5 minutes break before having to meander back on stage for another song. Yugyeom sighs, chest heaving as he downs a bottle of water handed to him.

 

“Have you noticed her yet? Maybe she’s here just wasn’t in hi-touch?” Bambam asks, breathing labored as he sips at his own bottle of water. Yugyeom shakes his head, wiping sweat away from his brow as he sighs again.

 

“I have only seen Bryia, but it seems she might be with other friends this time.” Mark adds, hands on his knees to steady his breathing. Jinyoung scoffs somewhere behind him, chugging his water quickly. “Maybe they just aren’t here?” He looks to Yugyeom, then to Jaebum, who is seated a few feet away, eyes closed.

 

“I’ll keep an eye out either way.” Yugyeom states as they hear the video coming to an end, stage hands motioning for them to get ready for the next set.

 

__

 

“Hey, you guys.”

 

Maegs and Raven stop, turning to glance at Violet. “Yeah?” They ask, eyebrows scrunched in worry.

 

“Ok so like, you know how I’ve had dreams of the boys before right.” They both nod, confusion still on their faces. “And I’ve had .. uh – _dreams_ of them, you know?” They nod again, still curious.

 

“Yeah, so? We’ve all had sex dreams with them.” Maegs states, hand on her hip. “I know I’ve had countless dreams of riding Jacks-”

 

“Ahhh, I don’t need the details Maegs. Please.” Raven cuts her off quickly, hands on her ears.

 

Maegs shrugs, “You know you’ve had _fantasies_ of Yugyeomie.” Raven blushes, but stays quiet, turning her attention back to Violet.

 

“Yeah, well. I had this dream last night. Of Jaebum, obviously. But it was just so vivid.” Violet says after awhile. Their seated in a Korean Barbecue restaurant, kpop playing idly in the background as they get settled. “Everything just felt really.. _real_.” Violet states, eyes downcast as she plays with her nails.

 

“Ok. Ew. Who admits to having a wet dream when they’re sleeping in the same bed as their friends?” Raven retorts, eyeing the menu warily. “And second. What happened in the dream?” She thought a second before raising a hand, adding quickly. “No gory details. Just a general idea please.”

 

Violet smirks, still playing with her fingers. “I ran into him at a restaurant. He was with the others, except Bambam. He just kept looking at me, so I kept looking at him.” Her eyes were bright, fingers retreated from playing with each other to holding her glass of water as she sighed. “Then we were leaving, and the others were leaving too, but Jaebum stayed.”

 

Maegs and Raven spare a glance at one another, eyeing her closely. “Then what? You said it was hot. And no offense, but I’ve had PG wet dreams with more action than that hunny.” Maegs states, chewing on her straw.

 

“Then I wanted to wait for him, and so my friends left, and I leaned against the wall and waited. He came out in a rush, tipsy and so freaking cute. I called out to him, and he got really, _really_ close. And we went back to his hotel room, and did – uh .. We just did a _lot._ ” A bright pink blush ran across Violet’s cheek in a rampant path, tinting her ears and heating up her neck as well.

 

“That’s both disgusting a fucking adorable.” Raven spat, glaring at her menu still. “I hate you.”

 

Violet grins, a meek giggle escaping her pink lips.

 

“Rave’s right about it being fucking cute. But it was just a dream, right? Why are you so flustered?” Maegs asks, the waitress finally emerging to take their orders.

 

Violet, too caught up in her muddled mind to realize the waitress asked a question, Maegs jabs a finger into her ribs, earning a glare and a small squeak. “What?!”

 

“She asked if you wanted anything to drink, airhead.” Maegs barks back, grinning.

 

“Oh. Uh. Soju?” A flash of images passes her mind quickly, so quick it was like a movie playing in fast forward.

 

_Soju._

 

_Straws._

 

_Lips._

 

_Bodies pressed together._

 

As Violet’s cheeks reddened, she quickly added. “Grapefruit Soju please.”

 

__

 

“Thank you so much Houston! It’s been a blast! See you again soon!”

 

The roar of fans can be heard from the back room where they retreat, sweaty and panting, covered in miscellaneous knickknacks from fans throwing stuff on stage. Mark emerges last, a smile so wide as he prances around with yet another Pikachu hat on. The others sit haphazardly around the small room, drinking water, scrolling through their phones, slowly regaining their drained energy.

 

A knock on the door interrupts their peace, as a volunteer opens it quietly. A security guard waltzes through the open door, silent and deadly as he meanders over to where Mark sat. “She’s here. Did you want to make sure it’s the right person? Or should we just send her in?” Mark simply nods, standing and retreating to the door with the guard.

 

The others shrug, too tired to care much about what was going on. Jackson makes his way over to where Jaebum is half sitting, half laying on the little couch, flopping down beside him. He opens his mouth to say something, but quickly shuts it when his eyes land on a head of pink hair following Mark back into the room.

 

“Welcome back!” Youngjae chimes, sunshine as always. Bryia nods in his direction, face the color of her hair as she warily stands beside Mark, far too nervous to move.

 

Jinyoung scoffs from the other side of the room, heart beating intensely against his chest when his eyes caught sight of her entering the room. Grabbing his phone up to cover his face, he turns to ignore everyone else.

 

Yugyeom is the first to make his way over, eyeing the space behind her slowly, but frowning when his eyes land back on her solo frame occupying the doorway. “Wheres your friends?”

 

“Huh?” Bryia squeaks, fingers fiddling with her hair. “I was told not to bring them with me?” She turns to glance up at Mark as he shakes his head to Yugyeom.

 

“Those weren’t the ones you were with before.” Mark states, eyes bright with his playful smile. “Right?”

 

“Oh! Uh, yeah. They weren’t here.” Bryia responds, making her way to sit on a vacant chair nearby.

 

“Like, they weren’t with you when you were summoned here?” Yugyeom asks, a spark of hope in his voice as he looks up. Jackson makes to stand up, waltzing over to figure out what they’re talking about.

 

“Is that other pink haired girl here too?” Jackson asks when he’s close enough.

 

“Um.. N-No.” Bryia looks down, anxious from all the eyes on her. “Violet, Maegs and Raven didn’t come tonight.”

 

“What do you mean?” Jackson blurts out, face falling. “I swear I saw them here! Maybe they were seated a little farther away?” He shot a glance at Jaebum, who was still sitting on the couch, watching them lazily.

 

“That’s not possible.” Bryia whispers, eyes still downcast. “They are in New York right now.”

 

“Well. Shit.”

 

Bryia blinks at the curse falling from the tall maknae’s mouth, curiosity melting away her anxiety. “Why?”

 

“Because Gyeomie here has your friends phone, Jacks has a crush, and Jaebum wants to avoid another er, _personal_ interaction with Violet.” Mark replies easily, laughing when Jackson throws an empty water bottle at him.

 

“Wait.” Bryia adds, breathing calming down after her fit of giggles from Mark’s outburst. “ _You_ have Rave’s phone?” She stared at Yugyeom, pointing slightly. “Why?”

 

“She dropped it when I went to see if she was ok in LA.” Yugyeom states clearly, folding his arms against his chest at her accusing tone.

 

“But why not give it to the guards or something?” Bryia retorts, eyeing him closely.

 

Yugyeom scoffs at that, rolling his eyes like the big baby he was. “Because I wanted to make sure she got it back safely! How was I supposed to know she wouldn’t be here tonight?” He was pouting, everyone knew it, but they all laughed at his childish behavior.

 

Bryia extends her arm, palm upward as she quirks a brow at him. “I can give it her, thank you. I leave tomorrow for New York to be with them again.” But when Yugyeom doesn’t give in, Bryia quickly makes to stand in front of him, height against her or not, she wasn’t backing down.

 

“I can give it to her at the New York show. Don’t worry.” He states, voice a little shaky at the sight of such a tiny person in his personal space. “This way I know for a fact she gets in back, _personally._ ”

 

Bryia scoffs, cracking her knuckles as she stares at him. “It’s MY friends phone. Just give it back!”

 

Jackson and Youngjae flinch from Bryia’s raised voice, smiles falling as they could feel the irritation kicking in.

 

Yugyeom simply shakes his head, turning his nose up. “No.”

 

Bryia moves to step forward, further crowding the giants personal space, but a pair of hands on her shoulders pull her back.

 

“Just let him have his moment. He seems to harbor a tiny crush on your friend.” Mark’s voice whispers into her neck, causing her eyes to bulge and voice to cut off in her throat, simply nodding at the proximity.

 

“Trust me, he isn’t the only one with a crush.” She bites back, rolling her eyes again as she turns back to Mark.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been more than slightly obsessed with Stray Kids lately, so this chapter took a few extra days to write out. My apologies!   
> Has anyone figured out the fake from the real? Probably not lol. Or maybe I'm not as good at writing as I thought. 
> 
> If anyone has any prompts they want me to write out, I'm gonna start a GOT7 one shot series, and a Stray Kids one so I can get better at writing. 
> 
> As always, dedicated to my beauties.   
> Nessa, Maegs, and Bryia.

“Hey babe! How was your night?” Violet shouts into her phone, mouth far too close to the screen when the video call connects. Bryia smiles, waves at the others on the screen.

 

“Hey guys! It was good. There was a lot of problems with the GA line up though.”

 

Maegs pulls the phone to her face, rambling on quickly. “Yeah! I heard about that. Someone passed out, right? And there was a fight?”

 

Bryia nods, chewing her lip. “Yeah, it was really hot, and they didn’t really about us waiting outside in the heat until there was a lot of people sick. Lots of pushing, it started to rain. There was a fight, cops were called. It was pretty bad.”

 

“Holy shit! But you’re ok, right?” Raven all but screeches into the phone, hands wringing together painfully.

 

“What? Oh! Yeah. I’m fine!” Bryia retorts, teeth releasing her lower lip as it pulls into a small smile.

 

“So you gonna spill the fucking beans ya hoe?” Violet spits out, pulling the phone back to stare at the youngest with a glare.

 

Bryia has the audacity to look sheepish, eyes wavering from staring at the screen. “What part?”

 

“What par- EXCUSE ME?” Violet squeals, grabbing a pillow and leaning against it. “Everything, _duh.”_

 

Bryia sighed, shifting into a better position before chewing her nails. She told them about what happened during hi-touch, how Yugyeom, Jaebum and Jackson seemed restless that she was alone. “They kinda looked like a kicked puppy, especially Jackson. I swear he’s totally whipped for you Maegs.” She adds, laughing when Maegs starts choking on her water, screaming loudly.

 

“What about Jaebum? Did he ask about me?” Violet asks, trying to hide the excitement in her voice, but failing miserably.

 

Bryia nods, smiling. “Yeah, he did. He was bummed you were there, but said he’ll try to notice you in the crowd during the NYC show.” She thought for a second before adding, “They all said they would look out for us actually.”

 

Maegs and Raven squealed, Violet trying hard to keep her composure strong before a grin eats away at her pretty face. After a few moments, Violet clears her throat. “Tell them Bry.” Violet stares at her pointedly as she shies away, looking down.

 

“Tell us what?” Maegs and Raven ask in unison, blinking up at Violet.

 

Violet simply quirks a brow, waiting.

 

Bryia clears her throat, chewing her nail again. “Uh, she’s talking about Mark uh, kissing, my uh.. He kissed my h-hand during hi-touch.”

 

“WHAT?” They all scream in unison, so loud and full of squeaks and squeals. Bryia let out a shaky laugh at their antics, waiting till they stopped making so much noise to continue.

 

“Yeah, so I walked up to the table, right? And I pass by Bambam, Yugyeom, Jaebum and Jackson. Youngjae seemed really excited to see me too, super big smile! But when I walked up Mark – who was second last in the line up – he had this big smile on his face, his super hot canines showing and everything.” Bryia takes a deep breath, chuckling when she notices the 3 girls staring at her from the other side of the phone. “I walked up, reached my hand like I was gonna high five him, you know? Like _normal_ hi-touch experiences, but when my hand touched Marks, he like grabbed my hand and brought his face down and _-”_ she took a deep breath, smiling before adding, “- and he _kissed_ my hand. And he was all ‘ _It’s always a pleasure seeing you.”_ in his super deep voice and the volunteers were yelling at him to move the lineup along, and Jinyoung was _seething_. It was hilarious.”

 

the three girls sat stunned, eyeing their friend like she had a third head, because of everything she just mentioned, she was more excited about Jinyoung’s displeasure than of Mark’s _lips on her body!!_

 

Maegs was the first one to voice this concern, throwing her hands in the air with a quick. “What is wrong with you!!”

 

Bryia stared, confusion lacing her features as her smile died down. “What?”

 

“ _What??_ What do you mean ‘ _what’_? MARK KISSED YOU DAMMIT!” Raven added, squeezing the pillow in her lap.

 

“Oh.” Bryia shrugged, glancing away. “I mean, Mark’s really hot, but you all know Jinyoungie is my man..” She trailed off, a blush dusting her cheeks.

 

“Wait, is that why you’re letting Mark do all this? You’re trying to make Jinyoung jealous?” Violet asks, eyebrows almost in her hairline with how high they are. “What if he ends up hating you or something?” Bryia opens her mouth and closes it, repeating this a few times before shrugging.

 

“Then I have Mark?”

 

Raven yells at her, tossing the pillow behind her. “You’re such a hoe Bry!” She was laughing the entire time, but trying to look very intimidating in the process. Raven’s laughter dies down as she remembers something. Quickly firing off the question, “Oh hey, did you happen to find my phone?”

 

Bryia bit her lip at the hopeful expression that is so evident on Raven’s face. With a sigh, she recalls back to a few hours ago that night, Yugyeom’s voice ringing in her ears quietly. ‘ _I want to be the one to give it back to her. Please. Don’t tell her yet.”_ With a heave, she shook her head slightly. “I’m sorry baby, I asked the volunteers but no one had it.” She quickly glanced away at the small ‘ _oh_ ’ that emerged from Raven’s mouth.

 

“So when you’re flight out here missy?” Violet asks as she pries the phone away from Raven’s fingers.

 

“At like, 7am? I should be there by around 3 or 4 or something, I don’t really remember.” She quickly glanced at the clock on her phone, sighing. “And it’s already 3am, so I should probably not sleep now.” With an audible whine, Bryia slowly stands and starts packing up her stuff, readying herself to depart to the airport easily. “I should probably let you guys go. Get some rest lovelies.” She blew a kiss at the screen, waving at the frenzy of ‘ _see you soon!_ ’ and ‘ _have a safe flight!_ ’

 

__

 

“ _Welcome to Newark Liberty International Airport. Thank you for flying with us!”_ The dull sound of the flight attendant’s voice echoed around the cabin, setting off a flurry of low groans and shuffling. Bambam leaned over to the sleeping giant seated beside him, smirking fondly as he flicked his forehead, laughing when he startled awake.

 

“Yah! Why did you do that?” Yugyeom whined, rubbing his forehead as he looked around warily.

 

“Cause we landed, dummy. Get up and get ready. We have a busy schedule.” Bambam responds, somehow bursting with energy in the small cabin, eyeing the others with a glint in his eyes. Yugyeom looked him over once more before sighing.

 

“We’re in New York then?” He simply asked, fumbling around for his stuff, gathering it up and tossing it into his backpack.

 

“New Jersey _technically_ ” Jinyoung stated as Bambam opened his mouth, closing it before shooting a glare over the seat behind them. Jinyoung shrugged, ignoring him.

 

“Whats so busy about our schedule?” Yugyeom asks, Youngjae turning to look over, a questioning look on his face too. They both stare at Jaebum, who is seated across from Bambam, and wait.

 

Jaebum sighs, pulling his cap back onto his head slowly. “We have a bunch of interviews, we have rehearsal for the show, and apparently we have to go to..” He blinks down at his phone quickly, “ _Time Square_? For whatever reason. So yes, we’re busy. Can’t really relax.”

 

“Interviews with who?” Jackson chimed in from the seat ahead of Bambam and Yugyeom, beside Youngjae.

 

“iHeartRadio, Good Day America I think? And Billboard. But there are more, if I’m not mistaken.” Jaebum replies, turning to glance at Jinyoung, who nods, before shrugging.

 

Jackson whistles lowly, but Mark is the one to open his mouth. “So do we get _any_ time to wander NYC? Other than when we’re at Time Square?” Jaebum shrugs, unsure, but hums in response. Mark simply nods, eyeing the others closely before smiling. “Here we come New York!” The others cheer, standing and making their way to the front to exit the plane. “Ready for hell boys?” Mark asks, glancing back to the others behind him. They all nod, placing their caps on and securing their masks in place. “Alright, lets go.”

 

__

 

“Dude! They landed in New Jersey like 20 minutes ago! I wonder if they are going to wander around?” Maegs all but screams at the two girls laying around the small room, huffing and throwing pillows when they both ignored her outburst. “GUYS~~ We should go see if we can find them! Maybe we can ask for photos! Or see if they remember us!” Raven shrugged, head laying on Violet’s stomach, bobbing up and down whenever Violet would laugh at something from her phone. “Y’all are bitches.”

 

Violet sighs, lightly tapping Raven’s shoulder to signal the younger to move, swinging her legs around to sit up and stare at Maegs, who was still standing, and glare. “I am tired. It’s really hot out. Can we not?” Raven simply sits to the side, letting the two eldest fight over what plans to do.

 

“But Vi! I wanna see Jackson! Plus Bryia should be landing at JFK in a few hours, right? Shouldn’t we go get her?” Violet sighs, defeated, as she finally nods. “Great! So we can go see if we can find them first, right?” The others shake their head, small smiles on their faces at the other girl, groaning as they stand and get ready.

 

“Where are they? Do you know?” Violet asked no one in particular, but Maegs jumped at the question, eyes bright.

 

“Let me check! One sec.” She was scrolling through her phone quickly, eyes bouncing around the small screen with so much precision, it was a wonder she didn’t give herself a headache from the movement. The two girls sat idly waiting, tying shoes and glancing in the mirror one last time before Maegs’ yelp startled them, eyes catching her excited ones easily. “Time Square! They’re at the Line Store!”

 

“Oh boy.” Raven mutters under her breath, smiling shyly as Violet catches her eyes, nodding slightly.

 

“Lets go bitches!” Maegs and Violet shout together, shutting the door and locking it quickly before making their way to the subway.

 

__

 

“Do we _really_ have to wander around Time Square? I’m so tired.” Yugyeom whines, leaning his head on Jaebum’s shoulder, whining more when he shakes off the tall maknae.

 

“Yah! Our faces are being projected on this huge screen! Stop being such a baby. We’re only here for a little bit anyway.” Jinyoung retorted, reaching to smack Yugyeom on the back of his head quickly.

 

“Plus check out all the fans!” Jackson whooped, throwing his fist in the air as he quickly ran over to a crowd, waving and joking around with them. Jaebum and Jinyoung sighed in unison, eyeing the younger warily. Yugyeom groaned, making his way over to Bambam, who was standing near the front of the store. Since they had security following them, there was a small alcove around them, fans herding quickly. Many had phones out, many were watching them like a hawk. Yugyeom smiled weakly at a few cameras, waving slightly. He scanned the crowd slowly, noting a few familiar faces from the Houston show, or even from the LA show.

 

Until his eyes caught hers.

 

The breath was knocked out of him as he gaped, wide eyed at the sight of the small blonde standing near the very edge of the group, watching him closely. The back of his neck heat up at the eye contact, but no part of his body could move from where he stood. He could vaguely hear Jackson yelp, before his smaller frame was running in Yugyeom’s direction. But he quickly went past. Yugyeom’s eyes shifted from the girls’ to Jackson, watching as he smiled brightly at the pink haired girl at the front of the group, her face the color of her hair. He couldn’t hear what was said but from her gestures and Jackson grabbing her phone, it was clear she wanted a picture, and Jackson was more than ok to comply. Yugyeom smiled at his antics, realizing this was the girl he spoke of looking for at the Houston show.

 

Which meant..

 

His eyes traveled back to where the girl was standing, but when his eyes trailed over the empty space, he quickly looked around, eyeing the rest of the crowd with a grimace.

 

“She’s gone.” He muttered under his breath, hand idly grabbing the phone burning a hole in his pocket for the past 3 days.

 

“Who is?” Bambam asks, smiling and waving at the fans as he throws an arm around Yugyeom’s sunken shoulders. He doesn’t reply, just glances down at the phone before shrugging off Bambam’s arm, waltzing over to a few fans and taking photos, smiling wide.

 

“You’re leaving?” Jackson was all but pouting at Maegs, grasping her hand tightly.

 

Maegs nodded, face still heated, and signaled towards the two girls off to the side of the herd. Jackson quickly recognized the taller one, being the one who Jaebum had a _close_ encounter with back in LA, but he simply smiled. “We got to go pick up our friend from the airport.” Maegs states, still not pulling her hand away from his.

 

“Your friend?” Jackson ponders for a moment before realization. “Oh! You mean Bryia?” Maegs’ eyes go wide at his question, nodding slightly.

 

“How did you know?” She simply asks, hardly hearing Violet calling out to her from behind the crowd.

 

“We hung out with her in Houston. Mark went and found her.” Jackson states simply, pouting when she finally pries her hands away from his. “We were sad you three weren’t with her though. We looked for you guys during the show.” Maegs’ face heated up once more at his words, smiling wide.

 

“Really?” Jackson nodded excitedly, reaching to grab her hands again.

 

“Will you be at the New York show?”

 

Maegs glanced behind her quickly, nodding at Violet, who was standing with her arms crossed, glaring at Jaebum, who looked like he’d seen a ghost. Face really pale, hands shaking slightly as he stared at her. She turned back to Jackson, stepping back slightly. She shouted over the crowd, loud enough that Jaebum broke from his trance and heard it, and even Yugyeom who sat close a particularly loud group of squealing girls.

 

“Yeah! We’ll be at the New York show! Look out for us Jacks!”

 

__

 

“Dude. Why did you look so pale earlier?” Jinyoung inquired, poking Jaebum in the ribs as the two sit side by side on the couch. Jaebum glanced at him sideways, shrugging.

 

“I think I remember where I’ve seen Violet before.” He simply states, but ignores further questioning from the younger as his mind recalls the memory.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add the VioletxJaebum sex scene at the end, but figured against it to add more to the next chapter. So be weary if you don't like smut! I'll clearly mark it if you don't want to read it, since it's not technically detrimental to the story progression. 
> 
> Enjoy!   
> Kudos and Comments are welcome. Questions and concerns are also encouraged!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again, I think a day late? Depends on when I updated last. Anyway, this chapter has sex. So just a fair warning if you don't like, just head to the next portion, which is clearly marked with a simple "---" but hey, if you do then enjoy! I'm not used to writing FxM smut, so ignore how bad it probably is. 
> 
> As always, dedicated to my beauties.  
> Nessa, Maegs and Bryia.

They stumbled into the hotel room. A tangle of limbs, heated breathes, wandering hands, and sloppy wet kisses. Jaebum kicked the door shut with his foot, smirking as his teeth graze the girls lower lip, tugging on the piercing and eliciting a small whimper. A fire ignited deep in his core, heating his body even more than it was from the alcohol, flames coursing through his veins in a frenzy as they somehow made it to the bed without falling over.

 

Jaebum’s hand came to rest under the girls chin, pulling her eyes up to his own darkening ones. Pupils dilated, the normally chocolaty brown now a slightly less than black equivalent. His voice was just above a whisper, bordering on a growl as he ran his tongue over his lower lip slowly.

 

“I’ve been watching you all night.”

 

The girl whimpered again, teeth grazing her lower lip painstakingly slow. Jaebum eyed it like a hawk. The way her plump lower lip went from white to a soft pink, then faded to a luscious red due from the abuse.Heart hammering against his ribs as he got lost in watching the girl before him writhe in his grasp. Carnal thoughts fated his hazy mind as his hand snaked around her waist, lowering her back down on the bed with ease.

 

Then he caught her lips in his and Jaebum saw white dots in vision behind his eyelids. It wasn’t fireworks or butterflies, or anything incredibly sappy that most rom-coms. It was like white hot heat soaring through his chest, with every expanse and clench from each labored breath, Jaebum felt like his chest cavity was burning him alive. It wasn’t shyness and cute, it was passion. And Jaebum loved every bit of it.

 

He began to ravish the girls mouth, all but shoving his tongue between her lips, as he explored the heated entrance. Her whimpers became sporadic as his lips finally left her mouth, traveling down to her jaw, then to her throat. With every butterfly kiss he placed, another soft whimper would leave her lips.

 

Jaebum was obsessed.

 

With a groan, he quickly trailed up and kissed a soft spot behind her ear, grinning and grinding his crotch into hers when the moan escaped her swollen lips, echoing within the room.

 

“ _God_. I want to hear that again baby.” Jaebum’s voice was like a growl, so low and raspy it was a wonder he could even talk. He aimed for the same spot once more, a low groan escaping his own lips as he ground his hips into her hers once more, another moan being dragged from her open mouth. When he pulled back slightly to look up, his smile grew darker.

 

The girl in his arms was the most beautiful mess he could lay eyes on.

 

She was panting heavily, eyes glossy and eyelids low, a splash of red dancing across her cheeks. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, Jaebum’s eyes watching it closely. As it slowly pulled back into her mouth he chased after it, leaning down and capturing her lips in a heated kiss once more.

 

He shifted then, splaying a hand wide on her lower back and moving the other down to her leg. Bending at her knee and pulling it up to rest on his hip, he ground his hips into hers with a bruising force, head hanging low as a tingle jolted his spine from the moans coming out of her mouth. With every movement he made, more sounds were enticed. It was driving him insane, the primal want to keep hearing them, the deep pride in being the one to make those sounds real.

 

Jaebum was addicted.

 

He quickly lost track of himself, mind too far gone to realize what was even happening. By the time he could make out details and sounds, the girl was riding him steadily, head thrown back and face contorted in pleasure. Her moans were echoing off the poorly decorated walls of the hotel room. Jaebum dug his fingers into her hip, thrusting up with more force as her rocking became quick and uneven – a telltale sign of the impending climax.

 

With another low growl, Jaebum sat up, wrapped his arms around her body and spun them, quickly pulling her legs to rest her ankles on his shoulders, thrusting deeper and faster than before. Her moans became louder, quicker as her hands fumbled for something to grab. Jaebum groaned as he picked up the pace even more, the sound of skin hitting skin, the squelching of bodily fluids and lube mixing with the combined sounds of their moans made for one intense flurry of embarrassment (though they were both too preoccupied to pay much attention to anything but each other.)

 

“ _Jaebumie_ ~” She calls out, fingers clutching his hair and pulling roughly. “I’m gonna co-” She was cut off by a particularly deep thrust, all coherent words quickly forgotten as her body clenched, moaning loud and she rode out her orgasm. Jaebum watched as she writhed beneath him, eyes blurry from sweat dripping down. He bit his lip as a groan escaped, fingers digging into her hips that will surely leave bruises, thrusting faster and harder.

 

“ _God, baby._ ” Jaebum’s voice was so raspy, so low and grovelly it sounded like his throat was sandpaper. “ _Want me to come in you, baby?”_ Jaebum quirked a brow as the girl nodded quickly, mouth still open as her moaning continued. “ _I can’t hear you~_ ” He punctuated his demand with a deep thrust, smirking when she threw her head back and let out a loud moan.

 

“ _Ple – Pleeeease .. daddy. Come for me.”_ She was a stuttering, moaning, writhing mess of pure bliss below him. Jaebum bit back his own moan as his hips picked up speed, slamming into hers with a bruising force. Within seconds he was leaning over, hands gripping painfully at her waist, teeth digging into her shoulder to stifle his outburst.

 

Jaebum rode his climax with sporadic jerks of his hips, muffled curses and heavy breathing. Once sated, he slowly untangled their limbs, leaning up to press a soft kiss onto her awaiting lips, lingering a bit before pulling back for a much needed deep breath.

 

Leaning his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes and breathed slowly, throwing his body to the side to lay down. Jaebum wasn’t much for cuddling, more of a beat it and leave it type of guy, you know? But with the girl before him, he felt like staying, felt like trailing kisses down her arm and talking the night away.

 

But he didn’t even know her name.

 

And she was already standing, eyes gazing around the room for her discarded clothing. She quickly found her bra, putting it on in haste as she stumbled around for more items. Jaebum watched in both intrigue and sorrow, unsure whether he should say something to make her stay, or help find her panties so she can leave.

 

“Hey?” He decided to make small talk, sitting up to lean against the headboard as she scurried around the room.

 

She didn’t respond verbally, simply hummed and shot a glance over her shoulder.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

She stiffened, fingers trying to zip up her jeans but it was clear the sex and alcohol were making simple motor movements a bit _too hard._ “Why?” She replied, throwing her shirt over her head and failing to smooth out her messy hair.

 

“Because I want to know the name of the girl I just fucked?” He cringed at his wording, mind too far gone to censor his outbursts.

 

He realized he made the mistake of saying that too, when he saw her jaw lock, mouth thinning to a small line as she gazed at him beneath her lashes. “Just call me V, ok?” She threw on her jacket, hand on the door knob. She turned to glance over her shoulder, shooting out another quick, “Thanks for the fun time, _Jaebumie_ , but don’t be sad when it doesn’t happen again.” She winked at his stunned face, then promptly left the room.

 

___

 

“I _sweeeeear_ you guyss. It wasn’t _just_ a dream!” Violet was flailing her arms around, stomping her feet as they stood waiting for Bryia’s bag to emerge from the baggage claim section.

 

“Maybe it’s a repressed memory Vi?” Bryia simply states, eyes never leaving her phone as she scrolled through it.

 

“But how!? Don’t you think I would remember having _sex with Jaebum?!_ ” She was trying hard not to shout, but her whispering wasn’t very quiet either. Random passerby's glanced at her sideways, shooting judging looks constantly. She huffed, leaning her head on Maegs’ shoulder.

 

“Do you remember the night at the restaurant much?” Raven inquired, eyes scanning the conveyor belt closely. When Violet shook her head, Raven clicked her tongue in annoyance. “Then maybe something happened ya doofus! You tend to black out when you drink, and none of us were with you that night.” Raven quickly took off, not waiting for a reply as she spotted Bryia’s luggage in the mass of other ones.

 

“I swear! I would remember something like that!” Violet gave up being quiet, loudly voicing her dismay as she hid her face in her hands.

 

“Did he do anything weird after that night? Can you even really remember that far back?” Maegs asked.

 

“Not that I can – oh wait.”

 

All eyes landed on Violet as she paled.

 

“My friends and I, we got the same flight from Toronto to Vancouver with the boys.” They stared, waiting for more. “We uh – I noticed them a bit ahead of us, heading to the same gate. Though only Mark and Jackson were standing there at that moment.” Violet’s face tinted red at the memory, eyes shifting everywhere.

 

“Then what?” Bryia asked, hand on Violet’s elbow.

 

“I was standing there, alone. Hat on and no face, cause who puts a face on at the airport?” She rolled her eyes, but blushed again. “I felt someone come up behind me. They passed by, didn’t say anything or stop, but like, he walked _really_ close to me. Like I could smell his cologne and everything. It made me shiver, you know like when someone plays with your hair? So I looked at him, right? And it was -” She cut herself off, looking away quickly.

 

“It was who Vi?” Maegs was trying to keep levelheaded, but the lack of any real answers was both frustrating and annoying.

 

“It was Jaebum.”

 

They all blanked at her reponse, mouths dropping open slightly.

 

“And when I noticed him, I kinda freaked out, cause you know its _fucking Jaebum inches away from me_.” She was back to flailing her arms around again, eyes wild with realiztion. “When I didn’t move or say anything, he turned and like, looked at me? But he looked like he saw a ghost, so I thought I was just hella ugly for his standards.”

 

“Oh shut up, even without makeup you’re beautiful.” Raven chided her, swatting at her wrist.

 

“Yeah! Now stop self deprecating and tell us what happened next!” Bryia adds, clutching onto Violet’s arm like a monkey.

 

“When he finally looked away, he whispered something to one of them, I couldn’t really tell, and they left to the escalator. I was kinda bummed cause I got that weird look from him, but as they were going up the thing, he turned back and stared. Like, full on stared at my direction as he went up and out of vision.” Violet was damn near out of breath from the story, both realization and embarrassment eating away at her quickly.

 

The three girls squealed, many people around them shooting glares at the overly excited quartet of female squirrels.

 

“You _totally_ slept with Jaebum!” Raven all but shouted, slapping a hand over her mouth and spouting out a few ‘ _i’m sorry!_ ’ to random older folk.

 

Whilst the girls in front of her were having a very clear blast with this information, Violet was in turmoil and angst and the idea.

 

“No. Nu uh. It can’t be true.” She was shaking her head, trying to wretch her arms free from the confines of Bryia and back up.

 

“Vi?” Maegs looked her up and down, eyeing her wearily. “You ok?” When Violet shook her head, face pale as a sheet of paper and eyes wide with horror, the girls quickly quieted, surging forward to ease the impending panic attack of their unofficial leader.

 

“I refuse to believe it wasn’t _just a dream_ until Jaebum tells me otherwise.” Violet states, after calming down and shaking the audacious thoughts from her mind. “Like, come on guys. It’s _me._ Why would Jaebum even _want_ to sleep with me?” It wasn’t self loathing, at least not technically anyway. It was more or less the truth. Why would someone as famous of Im Jaebum stoop as low to sleep with a random fangirl? Violet’s shoulders drooped at the thought, quickly plastering a smile and heading off. “Let’s get Bryia’s luggage back to the bnb and lets go out. I need a drink.”

 

__

 

“Jaebum?” Yugyeom’s voice broke Jaebum out of his hazy mindset, eyes darting up to the tall maknae quickly.

 

“Yes?” He croaked out, coughing and clearing his throat before trying again. “Uh, yeah? What’s up Gyeomie?” He sat up straighter, watching.

 

“Uh, Is there any way I could maybe have a drink or two tonight?” Yugyeom’s eyes were shifting everywhere but to Jaebum’s face, like he was in trouble and asking for forgiveness, or asking to drive drunk. Jaebum opened his mouth to respond when Yugyeom cut him swiftly. “I know I’m _technically_ not allowed to drink in the U.S cause of the whole – _you have to be 21 to buy alcohol_ – thing, but like. I’m really stressed, and Bammie is having one? Please..?”

 

Jaebum closed his jaw with the sound of teeth hitting teeth. Waves of rushed feelings ran over his chest in a heartbeat. Anger. Disappointment. Disapproval. Regret. But as he watched the maknae fumble his hands awkwardly, fingers clenching and unclenching as he looked everywhere _but_ at Jaebum, he realized just how lacking he’s been as a leader. With a sigh, Jaebum nodded, smiling at the grin that quickly took over Yugyeom’s face.

 

“Really??” He all but jumped onto Jaebum’s lap, hugging him close. “Thank you! And don’t worry! I won’t compromise our interviews tomorrow, ok? I promise!” With that Yugyeom took off, shouting at Bambam to pour him a glass.

 

“Children.”

 

Jaebum jumped at the sound of Jinyoung behind him, heart beating harsh against his ribs as he tried to remain cool and composed. “Oh. Hey Jinyoungie.” To his dismay, his voice cracked at the end, a deep blush crossing his cheek bones as he looked down.

 

“What’s up Jaebum? You seem so out of it lately.” It wasn’t a hard question, but it wasn’t an easy answer either. Each memory of this girl, _Violet_ , swam through his mind in such a mess, leaving him knocked off his feet and fighting to breath. But he didn’t know enough to make the outward explanation seem, you know, _legitimate_. He only knew broken, half truths, and drunken memories. Whoever believed a story based mostly off that would have to be insane, stupid, or both.

 

Probably both.

 

So instead, Jaebum simply shook his head. “It’s nothing Jinyoungie. I’m just stressed from the tour.” Jinyoung’s eyes softened at his confession, hand reaching out to lay on his thigh.

 

“We are all a little stressed hyung, just try to relax, ok?” After a moment, Jinyoung added. “Why don’t you go have a drink with the maknaes? I think they’re having grapefruit soju.”

 

If Jinyoung noticed Jaebum stiffen, he said nothing of it, simply patting Jaebum’s thigh twice before standing and retreating from the room, chuckling low.

 

__

 

“I hope that pink haired girl didn’t tell her friend I have her phone.” Yugyeom spat, downing a shot and cringing at the aftertaste.

 

“Her name is Bryia, you incompetent monkey.” Mark retorted, downing a shot of his own. He was glaring at Yugyeom since the comment about Bryia’s attitude came up in conversation. Yugyeom ignored his anger, knowing full well it wasn’t entirely aimed at him alone.

 

“ _Regarless_. I hope she didn’t tell her friend – Raven, right? - that I still have her phone.” Yugyeom shrugged, pouring another drink. “I kinda wanna see the look on her face when I give it back, ya know?” The smirk on his face was quickly hidden when Bambam began to tease him, saying his stalker level crush wasn’t healthy. “I’m not a stalker!” Yugyeom huffed, face warm from the alcohol.

 

“I mean, did you look through her phone at all?” It was Jackson who asked, face contorted in a grimace from his own shot of soju. When Yugyeom looked appalled, shaking his head no so fast his hair made a ‘ _whoosh’_ sound, Jackson shrugged in response. “Then you’re clearly not a stalker.”

 

“But Jacks. He’s kept her phone for almost a week!” Bambam shot back, words slurring together slightly from his own drinks. “He could’ve just given it to Bryia to simply give back to Raven, if that was his intent.”

 

“I just want to talk to her!” Yugyeom finally broke, hands on his face as he groaned. “Just, forget it. You guys wouldn’t understand.” He shot up, albeit on wobbly long legs, and strode off, snatching his bottle and retreating to his solo room.

 

“I didn’t realize he could like someone so much, from simply just a few words exchanged.” Mark replied into the silence, quirking a brow at the doorway Yugyeom left through.

 

“You say that, but you’re kinda the same with Bryia hyung.” Bambam retorted, laughing and shielding himself from the pillow Mark chucks at him.

 

“Shut up Bambam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are cool. But not necessary 
> 
> Also, has anyone pre-ordered Present : You yet??? I'm so incredibly hyped. I hope I get Yugyeom's version.


End file.
